


Born to Follow

by agent_orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is dirty talk and a nurse costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Follow

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |    
[fic: supernatural](http://little-missmimi.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+supernatural), [jessica moore](http://little-missmimi.livejournal.com/tag/jessica+moore), [sam winchester](http://little-missmimi.livejournal.com/tag/sam+winchester), [sam/jess](http://little-missmimi.livejournal.com/tag/sam/jess)  
  
---|---  
  
"Can't we stay in--do something, just us? I mean, I want to do something special, and you know how great I think your friends are, but I really don't feel like going out."

"God, you're a loser." Jess is standing in front of the full-length mirror, carefully applying mascara. "We're going to go out, and dance, and have a few drinks. Then we'll come back here," she puts down the wand and pulls him over, "and we can do whatever you want." She presses her hips flush against Sam's. "And what is it, exactly, that you want?"

"I hadn't really thought about it that much, to be honest..." Sam can't help but grind his cock against Jess's inner thigh.

"Hmm." Sam's breath is warm against her cheek, coming in short little puffs. "I was thinking maybe you could fuck me up against the wall. I know how much you like that, Sam. You could take off my clothes, obviously; undress me slowly, until I'm begging you to touch me. Or you could fuck me the minute we get back. You won't even take your coat off because I'll have been teasing you the whole time in the car; you'd just push me against the wall, kissing me. I'll do that thing with my tongue I _know_ you love." She pauses. "Here's the thing, though."

"Uh-huh...?"

"You're really tall." Sam doesn't even point out the obviousness of that statement, just nods. "How long do you think you can hold me up, Sam? Can you hold me up and make me come at the same time? It's okay if you can't. I have other ideas." She kisses him, tongue slipping into his mouth for just a minute before pulling back, licking her lips, and continuing. "People only do laundry in the morning and afternoon, and it'll be late by the time we get back. We could put a load in, and then do it on top of the washing machine while it's running. That would be really--"

Sam gulps audibly. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."


End file.
